You and Sesshoumaru
by YukiGirlRagnarok
Summary: This story is about You,Sesshoumaru and your love. I did not create this story.I do not own Inuyasha.


**Chapter 1:**

I don't know about you guys but I hate it when dating quizzes give you your own name and how you look like when its nothing what you look like. So, I'm just going to tell you what you're wearing currently. Right now, you are wearing a red tank top, a jean cute skirt and knee high black boots (SEXY!) And your hair is loose and dried in layers and you have cute little butterfly earrings and those red rubber bracelets skaters wear. You also have that necklace your mother gave you to you when you were 2 years old. Right now you live with no one. You live in a small apartment that you pay for yourself since you work hard as well as go to school. Anyway, the necklace is silver and it has a perfect red ruby jewel and the heart has shiny silver wings. It sometimes glows when you go near this forest and it creeps you out but who knows what it could be...

"Wow! You look incredible!" your friend says.

You smile and say, "Thanks!"

You were mostly excited because you were going to a party right after school and you and your best friend planned on dressing nicely for the party in the morning since today was Casual Friday at school and so you wouldn't miss any action! Best of all, Jason Alexander was going! THE HOTTEST GUY IN SCHOOL! ^_^ The bell rang and you sat next to your best friend Kagome in math class.

"Wow! Don't you look sexy?" Kagome teased you.

You both laughed and you complimented her, too. She looked hot wearing a pink halter top, a black skirt and the most adorable black shoes.

"So, where have you been this time, Kagome?" you ask her. She stayed quiet for a while and said, "I had an allergic reaction to this one...mouthwash! Yeah, mouthwash! My cheeks were bloated and I had to stay home cuz you know, EMBARRASSING!"

She giggled nervously and went back to work. You didn't believe that for one second! You never believed Kagome because she always acts nervous when she lies.

Anyway, you decide to forget about since the cutest guy in math class, Jason Alexander, was coming up to you with one of those Oscar winning smiles of his. You blush but you keep it cool and flash him a glimpse of your pearly whites ;)

"Wow! You look amazing!" Jason said to you. You blush a pretty pink and say, "Thank you. You going to Mac's party later?" Jason smiled and said, "Hell ya! Wouldn't miss it! Save me a dance?"

"Absolutely," you say with a really sexy smile.

Jason looks you up and down before he smiles at Kagome and winks at you. Both you and Kagome start squealing (loudly!) when Jason leaves. He turns and chuckles at you two before going to his seat. You both blush a deep red and giggle like little girls and start to talk about how cute Jason is.

~After school~ You and Kagome are hanging around the party. Its awesome!! Everyone was having a great time! You were glad you came in the first place! Kagome and you were dancing and laughing when you got thirsty. You continued dancing on the way to the punch bowl. You served yourself some punch when a glimpse of silver caught your eye. It was this one guy...with silver/white hair? You looked at him closely and realized he wasn't an old man but a young guy.... A sexy young guy! He was wearing a red kimono and a cap and... a sword? You noticed him staring at Kagome dancing with Alicia (your friend). He had a cap under his extremely long hair. You didn't recognize him.

He sensed you looking at him and you smiled at him and said, "I see you're looking at Kagome. Why don't you ask her to dance, she would like that." He snorted and ignored you. You blushed at his rudeness and started looking at Kagome, too. You both looked at Kagome for a while as she danced wonderfully and he said quietly, "You know Kagome?" You take a sip of your punch and say,

"Yeah, she's my best friend." He nods and continues staring more intently then ever, like if he blinks once Kagome will vanish.

You then notice that a cute guy asked Kagome to dance. You look at the guy with the silver hair and notice his fists clenching and his eyes becoming angry. ~This must be the jealous guy she talks about. He could be dangerous~ You notice Kagome didn't feel like dancing so you go over and interrupt and guide her to the punch bowl in a hurry.

"What's up?" she said worriedly. Your back is facing the jealous guy and you point backwards. Kagome looks shocked! "You know about him?" was all she could say. "Actually," you whisper,

"I just noticed him staring at you and he got jealous when Jonathan asked you to dance and I thought he might the guy you talk about. I pulled you over here just in case he was." Kagome hugged you as a thank you and walked over to the guy. She whispered something to him. They both walked outside...holding hands.

You silently follow them outside and hide behind a tree and don't move at all. You start hearing their conversation.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks him in surprise.

He snorted and said, "What? Did I interrupt your little dance with that human boy?" You blink and think to yourself ~Did he just say human?~ .

Kagome rolled her eyes at him and said, "We were just going to dance, not that it matters to you."

Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked away from him. "Listen, Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Does it bother you that much that I love Kikyou?"

Kagome looks at him and says, "Why would it bother me? You love her, she loves you, I'm nothing to you and you're nothing to me."

Kagome looks away from him and starts to walk back inside. You see the hurt look on Inuyasha's face as he grabs Kagome's hand and stops her from leaving.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Kagome was about to say something but you sneezed. You gasp and hide behind the tree and try not to make a one single sound. You hear something in the tree and you look up to see Inuyasha staring at you. You smile at him but he only glares at you. Kagome on the other hand laughs at you.

Inuyasha glares even more at you. "Don't mind him," Kagome told you. "He's just a little moody sometimes."

You smile and ask her, "Is he the one?" Kagome knows what you're getting at, but she stays quiet.

"Uh, well..." Kagome says.

Inuyasha just growls impatiently and says, "Would you hurry up already? We have to find more jewel shards, I don't have time for this shit!"

Kagome glares and says, "Sit boy!" You start to laugh at Inuyasha lands face down on the ground. Kagome and you smile and you remind her that she still has a lot of explaining to do. Inuyasha just growls again and stays still. *Kagome explained everything, the entire truth*

"....... And now I have to help Inuyasha find all the jewel shards before Naraku does.

" You stay quiet and finally say,"Wow! Why didn't you tell me all this before? Wait! Never mind. I know, I wouldn't have believed it but can I ask you something?"

Kagome smiles and says, "Sure."

You hesitate and mumble, "Can I join you? Please?? I won't bother, I can help, you know I just got my black belt."

Kagome looks sad and says, "Inuyasha might not want it." You glare and say, "Since when do boys come before friendship??"

Inuyasha interrupts, "Feh! I don't care! Let her come, maybe she will do something useful like get eaten by a demon while he's distracted so I can kill it easier." Kagome sits him again and you laugh.

You guys walk someplace and come across a well near Kagome's house. You remember Kagome telling you that you have to have a piece of a Sacred Jewel Shard in order to go through the well. Inuyasha holds her hand, she holds yours and you all jump in together. You and Kagome laugh since it felt like a ride in Disneyworld! When you got out.... It was amazing! It was Japan but different, it looked like Japan a thousand years ago. You smiled and looked around in awe. It was so beautiful!

Kagome smiled at you and said, "Hey, come on! You have more people to meet!"

You nod and follow Inuyasha and Kagome to a little hut. There were four people. There was a handsome young man that looked like . . . a priest?? A beautiful woman with a giant boomerang, a cute little boy with . . . a tail! And last you saw an old woman with an eye patch.

Kagome smiled at your expression and said, "Everyone, meet my friend, _____, she's gonna be joining and helping us on our quest."

They all said hi to you! They each introduced themselves. The man who is actually a monk was Miroku, the beautiful lady was Sango, the cute little boy is Shippo and the old woman is Kaede. *FAST FORWARD* You guys already ate at Kaede's and left to your quest. You had walked for a long while and you began thinking that you never should have worn sexy boots for the party. You did notice Inuyasha looking at Kagome a lot. You figured it must have been the first time he ever saw her so sexy. You smile at him and he glares back. You just sigh and begin talking with everyone for a while. You were cracking everybody except Inuyasha with your amazing sense of humor. They all liked you really fast!

"All right, time to sleep!" Inuyasha growled.

You all slept, you slept next to Kagome who kept giving Miroku death glares every time he was gonna say something to you. You all fell asleep until you suddenly wake up for no reason at all. You look into the trees thinking about what happened today and you see a pair of red eyes. You don't want to freak everyone out so you just stare back with so much fear even though it doesn't show on your face. The thing with the red eyes suddenly jumps up to you and throws you over it's shoulder. You scream out and everyone wakes up.

Inuyasha screams out, "Sesshoumaru! Let her go!"

Kagome yells at you, "_______, try to get away, we'll save you!"

You scream and kick and punch him but his body was a wall of bricks. He jumps up in the air very high and you scream out, "Kagome!!!" You hear her scream out your name before you pass out. You wake up a while later and find yourself being stared at by the most handsome man you have ever seen. He had long silver hair that reached his waist, beautiful amber eyes, a sexy face, standing tall and proud looking at you with no emotion whatsoever on his face. You stare at him and say timidly,

"Who are you?" He ignores you and suddenly grabs your throat and holds you up against a tree. You start choking and you notice his hand start glowing green. You feel your breath being cut off but suddenly he drops you and lets you fall on the ground.

"I have a better use for you," you hear him say before you go into a deep sleep from your loss of air.


End file.
